


Miami Nights

by Hedon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood, Drug Use, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, cross dressing, morty smith is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedon/pseuds/Hedon
Summary: Rick is late to his own party while Morty has an existential crisis.





	Miami Nights

There were few things in life more pleasurable than the sand of South Beach underneath you. Soft, white, hot to the touch...It was like a living thing was wrapping itself around you, digging into your clothes, into your skin. Rick wished he could enjoy it more, but it was very hard to do so when you were bleeding out. He could feel the sand grinding into the deep graze wounds in his arms, mixed with the salt of the ocean it burned horribly, but what was worse was that he had ruined his favorite polyester jacket. They’d pay for that. He groaned a bit, closing his eyes, licking the blood off of his upper lip. He was just waiting for his ride to get here. 

He fumbled for the brick like phone in his pocket, he was lucky that they hadn’t shot that, though he didn’t know how. The thing was fucking hard to miss, for Christ sake it was almost as big as his dick! At least he’d like to think that. Maybe the blood loss was getting to him. he hit the auto dial and held it up to his ear. 

 

“Pick up Morty...god dammit pick up you useless son of a bitch.” He growled into the phone, digging around his pockets for his flask. With a look of lamentation he produced it only to find it had stopped a bullet...but he had lost his booze. Part of him rather would have taken the bullet. “Why the fuck did I drop $800 on a car phone for you to never use it.” he said, aggravated, tossing the ruined flask across the beach. It skipped across the sand and into the crystal clear waters. If he died here at least he’d have a nice view to go by. The setting sun had stained the ocean waters in bright hues of pink and gold with inky blacks and purples creeping under it like looming threats of death. Perhaps thats what he was feeling now. A looming threat of death. Before he could contemplate on it the phone picked up with a click. 

 

“What did you do this time?” No hey how are you, no whats up buddy, nah, Morty had grown so jaded with Ricks bullshit he knew there was only reason he’d be calling the car phone. Okay two reasons. He was either dying or he had scored good blow and good hookers. 

“Y-You know you could really work on your phone voice, M-Morty. You sound like a god damn parrot. You know that? A fucking parrot MORTY. Anyways I need you to come pick me up. I’m on south beach and I’m in a bad way Morty, a real bad way.” There was silence on the other end, only the sound of the LeSabres engine could be heard but he car came to a stop. Either morty had pulled over or he was at a red light. “You hear me Mo-” “YES I HEAR YOU RICK!!” 

 

The shriek had been harsh on the ears to say the least. He wondered when that kids voice was going to quit cracking. He was doing everything else an adult could do, why couldn’t he just get a real voice instead of that weird chipmunkish squeak. “Jeez Morty...” There was a sigh over the phone and the engine flicked back on. “I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” Morty was pissed, like he was always pissed. He wanted to tell Rick that he was on his own, that he was so done with all this shady bullshit. Inter-dimensional crime was one thing… They could always portal out of the bullshit, they could always cut another deal, they could always...always…. But No. Rick had to start pissing people off WHERE THEY LIVED. Maybe he was getting to be too old, maybe he was getting bored. But he didn’t know why Rick couldn’t have fun unless his life was in danger. He was putting everyone’s life in danger and he didn’t even seem to see it. All because he couldn’t keep it together. Rick heard the phone slam down and he sighed, letting his arm drop. He just had to hold it together for 20 minutes. Soon the sun disappeared over the western horizon and there was nothing but black staring back at him. String lights and street lamps illuminated the streets, their light just creeping far enough to give him something to see with. Right when he was sure he’d just have to pass out and deal with it he heard the crunching footsteps of someone walking towards him. He prayed it wasn’t a cop. This time he was lucky it wasn’t. He hadn’t heard the Lesabre pulling up into the parking lot. Morty strode over him, looking down, his face less than pleased. his expression was a mix of worry and annoyance.

 

“Heeeeeeey, morty, my man!” “Shut up, Rick. Oh jeez… what did you do this time?” he asked, rolling up his sleeves. He had forgone his full suit, his tie was resting around his shoulders, and his white shirt was about to get ruined with Ricks blood. He’d make him pay for another one.He grabbed the only man under the shoulders and helped him onto his feet, letting him lean up against him for support even though rick was nearly a foot taller than him. Rick couldn’t have been more pleased, he fixed his cracked sunglasses as they limped to the car. 

 

“Nothing out of the usual, Morty. A bunch of punks lookin to get-eeeurrrp- lucky.. “that still doesn’t tell me what you did.” Morty said, letting go of Rick so he could lean on the hood of the car. The blood wouldn’t show on its black paint. He let his whoel upper body ooze onto it, enjoying how warm the hood of the car was. Clean too. Morty must have been in the car wash when he called. “Look M-morty it doesn’t matter. Its dealt with. A bunch of assholes are now floating in space and I’m no worse for wear.” “I think you overestimate yourself, Rick.” Morty said with a sigh, he had been laying his hood cover blanket over the passenger seat so Rick wouldn’t get blood on the interior. Sure it was ricks car but he’d kill him if it got messed up inside. Morty was just allowed to drive it. He helped Rick in and got into the drivers side. Rick punched open the glove compartment and rooted through its contents. He found the first aid kit and opened it. Inside was a mixture of gauze, needles, ointments (alien and Human)...but mostly it was full of drugs. He forwent the gauze and the ointment and instead picked up the bag of cocaine. Morty wished he wouldn’t do that in the car, he wished he’d save it for the hotel, but there was no stopping Rick. He cut a line onto the lid of the first aid box and snorted it with a C-note he had been hiding in his pocket. It was blood stained and stuck to more cocaine than allowed passage of but it worked. Rick unrolled it to suck the blood, cocaine mixture off it making Mortys gut turn. “You know those things have more germs than a toilet seat right?” He said, making a face as he turned onto the highway. 

 

Rick rolled his eyes so hard his retinas might detach. He started shrugging out of his jacket and undoing his shirt. Now that he was buzzed up and couldn’t feel anything, he was going to do a bit of basic first aid. “Congratulations M-Morty you’ve once again proven your ability to regurgitate facts from readers digest. S-sure that makes you feel like a real smart fella.” He said snarkily as he began to slather the more shallow wounds with ointment and patch gauze over them. the deeper ones however he had to sew shut. He didn’t have any of his gadgets on him for healing. He had to rely on good old fashioned ingenuity, and fishing wire. Morty had to look away as Rick sewed himself up. “Wh-whats got your panties in a bunch about this anyways, Morty? You have to have picked me up from this same situations maybe a hundred times before. Plus or sans hookers.” Morty just about slammed on the breaks. It seemed something had gotten to him. “What the hell, Morty! I-I could have stabbed myself with this thing!”

 

“Y-You wanna know why I have my panties in a bunch over this Rick!? You really wanna fuckin’ know!? Because rick this IS the hundredth time I’ve had to do this! You’re killing yourself rick! Y-You’re just killing yourself! Not only that, but everyone around you! Mom worries! I worry, even summer worries!! You’re fucking things up. you’re fucking them up, Rick! I-It was one thing when you were doing this off world but since the Portal gun has been on the fritz you’ve been ruining this one!” Morty was seething, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles while Rick just about pressed himself against the door. He was way too high for this bullshit. This wasn’t the first time Morty had freaked out on him like this...and he knew the medicine for what ailed him. 

 

“...And there was...there was a whole thing waiting for you Rick.” he said suddenly before rick could suggest anything. “I put it together just like you asked, all your buddies...they’ve been waiting by the pool for hours. Most of them have gone home, but I kept a few with some hand outs. Rick WHY did you FORGET?” he asked, sounding completely hurt that after going through so much trouble to do something Rick had ASKED him to do the guy just...forgot, or maybe he just blew it off. Rick scratched his unibrow, remembering now...he had wanted to put together a meeting with all his friends. Earth and non… he couldn’t remember why. He had been really wasted at the time. He sighed and tossed his sunglasses into the back seat. “S-sorry. Guess my head got away from me.” he said too tired to argue. Maybe it was the injuries, or maybe it was the fact that Morty was nearly crying. Whatever it was, Rick had given in. “Just get me there, I’ll clean up and we’ll do this proper.” he said, running his hand through his hair. He looked out over the city scape. The dotted lights in skyscrapers of people staying up too late to do work that means nothing. Or apartments full of the young and restless. They were heading right down town. The only good thing to come from ricks involvement in earth crime was the cash it brought in. Schmeckles didn’t value much on earth. But dollars did. He had bought out half of a hotel and lived in its penthouse with he rest of the family. It was big enough for all of them. The fridge was always stocked. The place was always clean thanks to the Cubano maid that came every Tuesday. Rick made sure his family was taken care of because otherwise they’d always be bitching and in his way. He needed for Morty to stay with him too, so this was a good way to do that. 

 

They pulled into the parking garage and turned the engine off. Rick had to wobble out of the car, his legs wobbling as he did. Morty made sure to come around and grab him close, helping him up to the elevator. He couldn’t stay mad at Rick, he didn’t know why. Maybe he admired him, maybe he was grateful for what he was doing for the family, or maybe he just wasn’t strong enough to stand up to him. Either way, he gave in. “You sure you’re gonna be able to do this rick?” He asked, needing to know if he should just send the guests home. “yeah I’ll be fine Morty, don’t worry your pretty little-eeeeurp- Head about it.” he said, ruffling his normally curly hair. He had been slicking it back these days. Trying to be more professional. In Ricks opinion he looked like he was trying to be a more polished version of his father. It sickened him. The kid needed some style. 

 

The elevator went straight up to the penthouse with he help of a golden key. Morty turned it as they rode in silence all the way to the top floor. He could hear the party bumping already. It sounded great, but he needed to clean up first. “T-tell them I’m here Morty, I just need to clean up a bit first.” he said, smirking down at his grandson. “if you say so, Rick.” Morty helped him limp to his master suite where he started stripping off his clothes. He could clean himself up on his own. 

 

Morty walked out onto the balcony pool where everyone was swimming, laughing, boozing, smoking up… it seemed like a grand old time. He could see Summer refusing advances from Squanchy in her lounge seat. She wasn’t wearing much ore than a gold bikini and high heels, wearing her fruity rum soaked drink like an accessory. He had grown numb to seeing his sister in so little. His mother was drunkenly leaning against his father on the other side of the pool. Dressed in a pure white bathing suit that wasn’t meant for swimming, dripping in faux gold jewelry and over sized sunglasses despite it already being dark out. Yeah she was wasted. Jerry somehow managed to stand out more than the aliens in his Cuban T-shirt and socks with sandals. Embarrassing. Everyone around him was swimming in sin, but what was so unnerving about it was how natural it was to them...how natural it had become to HIM. Morty never thought he’d be able to walk into something like this and keep his cool but now it didn’t even phase him to watch Summer sneak a line off the glass counter top of her poolside table. The only uncofmrtable one here was Jerry. Morty stood up on one of the seats and held his hands in the air. The blood on his shirt could only mean Rick was either dead or ready to party.

 

“Everyone! Can I have your attention please! Rick is here!” he said brightly, putting on a happy face for all of Ricks friends. They all cheered happily, glad to know the party master was back. At least everyone was happy. Morty let out a sigh of relief. He was sure they would have started trashing the place if Rick didn’t show up. He took another glance over the party, watching the scene like it was in slow motion. He should just learn to enjoy it… smoke a little grass, relax...it wasn’t about to change any time soon. They were swathed in pinks and blues, the mood lighting set up around the pool distorting the scene into something almost dream like. A world strange and crazy and all its own. There was nothing he could do. He had to remember that. He turned away and walked back inside, making for ricks room, wanting to change into something better himself. 

 

“Come on Rick, everyone is waiting.” morty lamented as he crossed his arms, leaning in the doorway. Rick had opted for something more comfortable. Shorts, sandals, and a bowling shirt with his pink tinted glasses. It oddly suited him, though he kind of looked like a snowbird. It made Morty smile, it reminded him of Ricks old age. That as spry as he acted he was still an old man. He could see Rick was covered in bandages and had eaten half a box of beef jerky snacks because the wrappers were all over the bed.

Rick had been putting on his hat and inspecting his scruff when he looked over at his grandson who seemed like he was in need of some medicine. Some good, strong medicine. “Yeah yeah morty don’t worry about it, I’m coming… C’mere.” he said, beckoning Morty into his room. He reached out as the young man came closer and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. “You look ragged, Morty, you need s-sumthin better.” he said, looking down at him. 

Morty froze a little as his grandfathers bony finger started to work at his shirt. He could see them each skillfully popping the buttons open, peeling the blood covered shirt off his body. Whenever he did that…. Whenever he undressed him Morty always felt so exposed...and not in the normal way. Their eyes locked, Mortys cheeks flushing pink. “I’ll get you a new shirt, there’s some grass in my bedside drawer, I suggest you have a little.” He said, walking out of the room, tossing the shirt into the trash on his way out. Morty ran his hand through his own hair, feeling it come loose from the gel as he walked over to the bedside table. Why not. When he opened it he gazed dully at its contents. A handgun with an ivory handle, cheap pornography, a feel prescription pill bottles, a spare flask, a deck of cards, and there it was a pipe and a small bag of weed. 

 

There was nothing left to really worry about. He packed the bowl and sat down on the bed. It used to be one or two hits would get him high, now it took five or six. Sometimes 8 on a bad day. He took a long slow drag, hitting the carb as he inhaled the acrid smoke. It burned all the way down and hurt to hold in as his body rejected it. He held on for as long as he could. It came bursting out of him angrily, a flurry of deep coughs, the smoke nearly ghosted by that point. He took a deep breath and then went back for another, then another, and another. He wasn’t satisfied, he wasn’t okay until he was sounded by a small cloud of fog. It was then Rick returned with something black in his hands. He had brought Morty something to wear alright. He was fondling the fabric, letting it slip through his fingers. 

 

“You look content.” he said, sitting next to Morty on the bed. The boy had his elbow son his knees, gazing off into the abyss. It seemed he had needed this more than he thought. To escape his own head. Rick kind of envied that, to be so young where that still worked. Morty gave him a tired smile. “Yeah, I’m alright, Rick… Wheres my shirt?” he asked, putting the pipe down. Rick was still fondling whatever it was that he had in his hands. “I got you something different Morty.” he said, rubbing his nose. It had started bleeding again but this time from the cocaine. “Its real nice don’t you worry...Make-make you feel like a million bucks, Morty.” it was tense int here already. Morty knew exactly what garment rick was playing with...or at least what it could have been. This wasn’t the first time it had happened. Morty wanted to be disgusted by it….But he was too tired.He was too tired and part of him knew that from the day it had first happened that it would never be the same again. 

 

“R-rick people outside are waiting for you.” he said, trying to give him a reason to hold off until later at least but he old man wasn’t having it. “They can wait a little l-longer Morty.” he said, thrusting the garment out at Morty who sighed. There was no escape from this. He held up his hand and walked into the bathroom. Ricks smiled calmly and got onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows, the room bathed in mood lighting. Perfect. 

In the bathroom Morty was getting out of his pants, dropping them neatly in the corner with his shoes, his socks, and his boxers. He supposed he was lucky he hadn’t started growing hair yet or else this would look awkward on him. He was still smooth despite being in the middle of puberty. He pulled the panties up first. These were good ones. Smooth silk. Rick had really gone all out this time. They cradled his small junk perfectly. Up next was the garter belt and that took some more work. He admitted...part of him liked how it felt with he lace slid up his thighs. He tucked the straps under the panties and then fondled the panty hose. This was the only part that made him blush. Why Rick loved this stuff he never knew. He always ended up tearing it to shreds...It seemed like a waste. He sat on the edge of the whirlpool bath tub, slowly pulling the hose over his legs, making sure his seams were straight. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He stood in the mirror, looking at himself. God he looked ridiculous… he couldn’t understand how anyone could find this attractive...but it made Rick happy and because of that- Morty would do it. He played with his hair a little, mussing it up wild and opening the medicine cabinet. On one of the shelves as a single gold tube of lipstick. A call girl had left it there months ago, Rick loved the shade. Morty began to wonder if maybe he didn’t enjoy this too as he carefully applied it, making sure the edges were straight. Crisp and perfect. He even went as far to open up another drawer he knew rick had full and apply a quick line of eye shadow. 

“Are you done yet- M-morty!?” He cried impatiently from his bed, making Morty glare in annoyance. “Not yet, Rick! Be patient!” he exclaimed, huffing and turning back to the mirror where he finished applying what little makeup he knew that Rick liked. Whore red lipstick, pitch black eye shadow. What did it matter, it would be smeared all over his face pretty soon. He walked over to the towel closet and reached inside. A pair of red pumps in just his size. They hid them there. He was sure his parents knew but had numbed themselves to it but they tried to hide it anyways. He shoved them on and steadied himself. The last touch. His collar, if he forgot to wear that rick would have his hide. He was ready. He walked out, his expression one of annoyance as he strutted easily in the heels. It was practiced. Rick had made him practice walking in them for hours until he got it just right. Was this grooming? Was it abuse? Or was it just sin...Either way he was suckered into it on these hot Miami nights. 

Rick sat up a little, his eyes bright as Morty crawled onto the bed, looking him over. “Well don’t you look-” “DON’T say it Rick.” Morty said, holding his hand up. “Say it and I might change my mind.” Rick had to chuckle, taking off the rose tinted shades, putting them down on his bed side table, holding his arms open to the young man. Yes it was wrong, but in the grand scheme of things, with how big and fucked up the universe was….it didn’t fucking matter. “You drive a hard b-bargain.” he said, reaching out, touching just under the boys chin. He cleaned up pretty when he wanted to. His face was burning so bright he didn’t even need blush. Rick leaned in, his breath reeked of alcohol and...other things. It was honestly disgusting. He always kissed too wet. Their lips locked, drool mixing, tongues pressed flat up against each other as Rick shoved himself as deep as he could into Mortys welcoming mouth. Morty wanted to be disgusted, he really did. 

The thick red lipstick smeared, staining both their mouths. But Rick was careful not to take all of it off. He let Morty pull back to catch his breath before reaching down and undoing his short. He had grown hard just having his little slut crawl up on him like that. He was sick to admit this was maybe some of the best sex he had. Rick may have been an old man but he didn’t need Viagra and he wasn’t interested in all the old snow birds that came to Miami for their ‘bones’. He liked young, fresh, man or woman. He wanted youth. Right now he wanted youth to suck his dick. 

“You know the drill, come on, you love it… lets see how deep you can go this time.” he said, his eyes locked on Mortys. The young man was looking down at it. Rick was no slouch in size. He gulped a little bit and leaned down, opening his mouth. He had learned to do it without question. He wrapped his mouth around Ricks head and started to go down, able to feel the foul seed leak onto his tongue. It tasted salty and pungent. At least he was clean. Rick just about melted into the bed, his whole body relaxing as he groaned, filled with adoration for this boy. “N-not bad MORTICIA.” he said in a teasing tone, running his hand through Mortys hair. He began to push down, showing little in the way of kindness or gentleness as he forced it deeper into his grandsons throat, watching him struggle and whimper around it, too weak to fight it. It god him off, having that power. “Come on M-morticia, you can do better n’ that.” he said with with a grin. Morty whimpered and smacked Ricks hip. With one jolt however Rick had managed to force him all the way to the base. Mortys eyes widened. It hurt. Oh god it hurt and it made him gag around him but Rick seemed to be in heaven. Drool was pooling around the base of his cock. Thick red lines from the lipstick marked where he had made it to. He needed to breathe, maybe vomit.

 

Rick began to move his head for him. His fingers laced into those luscious brown locks, forcibly bobbing his head onto him, deep grunts coming from in his throat as he watched those lips suck around his old throbbing member. “Use your tongue dammit!” he snarled, pushing Morty all the way back down again, robbing him of air. Morty had no choice, he wouldn’t stop until he did. He began to wriggle his soft little tongue around him which seemed to cool the ire in Ricks veins. He smiled, relaxing a little as he let Morty begin to bob on his own. “Ooooh yeah, just like that Morticia...” he moaned. He leaned his head back into the pillows, covering his face with one of his hands. This felt fantastic. Morty had become quite the little cocksucker. He was nearing climax and his breath became hitched. Morty braced himself, moving faster on him, pumping the base with his hand, entirely focused on the task at hand. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed on Mortys forehead, letting thick, hot ropes of seed splatter across his features, making his makeup run. Rick seemed entirely satisfied with that. “Heheh… That’s a good look for you.” he purred. 

Morty almost felt like crying. It was humiliating to do this, and what made it worse as that they were about to have an audience. Summer had stormed into the room, empty drink glass in one hand and a wad of bills in the other. Nose as white as a snow white in the moonlight. “Grandpa rick! We’ve been waiting for hours!” she said, seemingly over looking the fact that her little brother was covered int heir grandfathers cum. Was she really that high? She wiped her nose a little bit. “mom and dad already went to bed after mom threw up over the balcony...and if you two are gonna do this weird little thing you do you might wanna lock the fuckin door next time.” Mortys face burned. She knew? Who DIDNT know? God dammit he was embarrassed. Rick laughed a bit, cleaning the tip of his dick off on Mortys mouth casually. 

“Hey dont be actin jealous, babe. You wish grandpa loved you half this much, haha.” he said teasingly. Rick was a cruel old man. Summer rolled her eyes and left in a huff. Part of her was indeed...a little jealous. “R-rick was that really necessary?? why does she know? Why does anyone know about this! Its- its wrong!” he said, trying to cover himself and his shame as Rick gave him an exasperated sigh. He forcibly grabbed Mortys head and twisted it around to look out the door onto the balcony party. “Look kid. You see that party out there? You-you think those people really give a fuck? Look at em. they’re coked out of their heads. I mean one thing to them and that’s free stash. M-Morty people only want you for what they can use yah for, Morty. It’s b-b-eeeurrrp- best if you figure that out now. I could walk out there and fuck you on the table and nobody would fuckin stop me. Nobody would stop shit unless I told them I was c-cuttin em off Morty. Everything can be bought. Everything has a price. Even me. Even you. E-Even your goddamn mother. Sh-shes so drunk all the time I don’t even think she remembers your kids actual names. I mean Summer’s wrapped up in her bullshit and Jerry’s the only one who objects but hes such a spineless wimp he can’t do dick about it. There is nothing in this world that can stop me, Morty. Not even in other worlds and you know because we’ve tried. So relax. Smoke some more grass. Enjoy yourself because nothing is ever going to fucking change.” Rick let go of Mortys head and leaned back, patting his lap. “Now come on and have a ride. This ones free.” he said, smiling at him. 

Hearing the truth, no matter how apparent it was, was always jarring for Morty. He looked down at ricks lap and then up at rick. He gulped a bit and moved onto his lap. He was right...of course he was. They were all powerless in this world. Right and wrong weren’t actually things. They were just vague concepts at the very best. Things were always more complicated than that. Rick had this strange way of reminding him that they only had each other, maybe a close handful of people that actually cared. Even if they hurt or used each other, they cared and that was more than he could say for the rest of the world. He crawled onto Ricks lap and grasped his cock, starting to stroke him. “Th-thats a good boy.” he said, melting once more, holding Mortys hips, he rubs them a little and reached forward, cupping his junk, making Morty whimper a bit as rick began to fiddle with his cock through the thin fabric, stroking him, watching the black fabric grow even darker where the wet spot appeared. “And you say you don’t enjoy yourself.” He laughed. 

Mortys face burned again as he groaned, sharing the pleasure with this much older, much wiser man. He rocked into his grip as Rick began to slide the panties down, setting his pathetic junk free. He wrapped his hand around Mortys cock and began to really stroke him, using his precum as lube. “Th-that’s it...” he encouraged, forcing Morty to let go of his cock and hover instead. With one hand rick was stroking him, with the other he was lining himself up against his tight entrance. The mega seeds Morty smuggled sometimes certainly loosened him up a little. At leas to where he could now slide in without Morty crying about it. He was surprised when Morty pushed down of his own accord. His face was washed in blush and sweat and a little bit of tears as he pushed the head inside with a grunt, slowly taking him all in, still lubed up from the sloppy blow job. Inch by inch the boys ass swallowed him up until he was all the way inside. “F-fuck Morty.” He was glad to hear he had dropped Morticia. He could feels ricks cock stretching him out deep inside. His body was cradling the massive member with ease. “O-oh fuck...” Morty whimpered, laying his hands on Ricks chest, the old man holding onto his hips as he started to bounce up and down, feeling the drag against his prostate. It was such a strange but pleasant sensation. Their moans were mixing, high pitched squeals and low pitched moans all filling the room as the wet sloppy sounds of Ricks cock plunging into Mortys deep hole made for a strange rhythmic beat. Rick loved the sound of Mortys tight ass smacking against his bony hips. 

“Oh fuck I’m getting close Morty, Y-you ready for it? Ready to take my load, bitch?” he asked, grabbing the hook on the collar and pulling on it as Morty rode desperately, his small cock throbbing so hard it almost hurt. He hated how good it felt. He hated how much it turned him on. Rick started thrusting upwards, showing no mercy as he rammed up inside of him, making the boy squeal. It was sudden and violent. He had hit it just right, instant ejaculation. Morty felt his whole body curl as he shot out pathetic ropes across ricks stomach. In Comparison Ricks orgasm was explosive. He throbbed, his hot, thick seed shooting deep into the boy, filling him up and resting, settling in its new home. Morty collapsed onto the old man, panting softly as rick rubbed his back. 

“Y-You did good kid...” he whispered, leaning down, giving Morty a full kiss on the lips. This time it was more tender. He always god more calm after an orgasm. Morty was just glad that Rick was happy, that it was over… They laid like that for a while before Rick pulled out of Morty and rolled him off, fixing himself, wiping off his stomach with the towel by the bed. “ G-get dressed...There’s a party waiting, M-Morty….” And with that rick was off, picking up his hat and his shades, not even inconvenienced by this. Unphased. He walked out there fresh faced and beaming. Morty could hear them cheer and welcome him as he laid on the bed, pathetic and humiliated. Nobody cared, nobody would ever care… and this was on him. In a way it was freeing. He was strong enough to move forward without any ones help. He had made it this far, why not keep going? Why not keep surviving? This world was too strange and crazy to miss out on.

 

He pushed himself up and walked into the bathroom, cleaning himself, getting rid of the lipstick, of the makeup, of all the gross wetness that had come of their union. He put on his swimsuit and a robe. That’s all he needed. Just to blend back in. he left the collar in Ricks sink and stole another puff off his pipe. Maybe tonight he’d try cocaine. Why not. 

 

It’s not like any of this mattered.


End file.
